Witch Craze: Nick's Story
by Sage1
Summary: The REAL chapter three is up. While Lana Rhodes is excited to be shooting a new film in New Salem, Massachusetts. But what Lana doesn't know is that she's cursed in love, literally
1. Prologue: Info

Title: Witch Craze: Nick's Story  
  
Author: Sage  
  
Rating: R-15+ or more  
  
Warning: Sex talk/no real NC-17 though  
  
Spoilers: The European Witch-Craze of the Sixteenth and Seventeenth Centuries and the materials that the accused were tortured with. The Secret Circle and it's kind of like the movie Notting Hill, except the witch kind.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: The Secret Circle Characters belong to L.J. Smith! Lilith the demoness and seductress belong to herself. Maeve the goddess of war belongs to herself. My characters are Lana Rhodes and Giolla Zytka. Animals include: An all black kitten named Sabbath (Sabby for short) and a white wolf/dog named Sabre.  
  
Summary: Lana Rhodes is famous to everyone in the world, but to herself she's just a girl wanting a boy to love her, waiting for that boy, that one kind of love, where when you meet you can hear a bat swinging and the crack as the ball makes contact, the people scream, and fire works explode in the background, the kind of love where that ball flies over the baseball field, past the deafening screams of the fans, just missing the rain, beyond the moon, and lands among the stars, in pure ecstasy. She's excited about shooting her new film in New Salem, Massachusetts and she has a right to be. But what Lana doesn't know is that she's cursed. She was cursed by her great-great-great grandmother Lilith who had been overtaken by jealousy when she had found out that one of her great granddaughters would possess far more beauty than she ever had. Lana is cursed with love. Not that bad of a curse right? Or is it?  
  
Category: Way sappy romance, little horror, but only from the movie that Lana is shooting.  
  
Note: Summary, way cheesy I know! It sounds good though, to me anyway. Enjoy! This isn't a part; it's just all the things that will be mentioned in the story, what they are and how they work, who the people are/were. The prologue is just information; it's not necessary to read, but it kind of has the basic plot of the story.  
  
Another Note: I did have a story called Witch Craze before, only I wasted it on an NSYNC story, I don't know why I write NSYNC fan fiction, I like them and it's fun, but paranormal and them, suck together so here! Also each chapter I send out is leading up to the chapter that was behind it! Like where one chapter leaves off the next one will follow exactly. In chapter three people are leaving a house and then in chapter four they're saying good-bye to the people leaving.  
  
Prologue: Information  
  
· Gresilons or in Scottish it was also called pennywinkis. This device crushed the tips of fingers and toes in a vice.  
  
· The Echelle or 'ladder', this is a kind of rack that would violently stretch the body.  
  
· The Tortillon this torture device squeezed tender parts at the same time.  
  
· There was the strappado or estrapade, a pulley which jerked the body violently in mid-air.  
  
· There was the leg screw or Spanish boot, mostly used in Germany or Scotland. This squeezed the calf and broke the shinbone in pieces- 'the most severe and cruel pain in the world', as a Scotsman called it.  
  
· The 'lift' which hoisted the arms fiercely behind the back.  
  
· There was the 'ram' or 'witch-chair', which was a seat of spikes, heated from below.  
  
· There was also the 'Bed of Nails', which was very effective for a time in Styria. Literally a bed full of nails is what I'm guessing.  
  
· In Scotland a person accused of witchcraft could be grilled on the cashchielawis, or they would have their fingernails pulled off with the turkas or pincers. Sometimes needles would be driven up to the accused heads. Nothing was as affective as the tormenttum insomniae. This was the torture of artificial sleeplessness. It says that even those who were stout enough to resist the estrapde would still confess themselves to be witches. As soon as they did that they would go through a whole nother course of torture. A list of all the witches' neighbors goes out and recognized as the witches' sabbat. I think I have that right, if not correct me. Then a new set of indicia was supplied, the science was confirmed and more trials and tortures began.  
  
Umm I think that pretty much covers it! These things won't be the plots of the story so don't worry. If your grossed out or something worse than I'm sorry. These names will be mentioned briefly throughout the story and I just wanted to tell people what they meant so that they'd be aware of what I was talking about.  
  
The People: Lilith: Of Adam's first wife, Lilith, it is told  
  
(The witch he loved before the gift of Eve,)  
  
that, ere the snake's, her sweet tongue could deceive,  
  
and her enchanted hair was the first gold.  
  
And still she sits, young while the earth is old,  
  
And, subtly of herself contemplative,  
  
Draws men to watch the bright net she can weave,  
  
Till heart and body and life are in its hold.  
  
The rose and poppy are her flowers; for where  
  
Is he not found, O Lilith, whom shed scent  
  
And soft-shed kisses and soft sleep shall snare?  
  
Lo! As that youth's eyes burned at thine, so went  
  
Thy spell through him, and left his straight neck bent,  
  
And round his heart one strangling golden hair. -- Rosetti: "Lilith"  
  
Lilith is the demon Queen. Both men and female appeal her, she was/is (Legend has it, or so I've heard that she is still young and beautiful today) ravenous sexual entrepreneur. The legend is that she was Adams first wife either made as his Siamese twin, or filth. Lilith and Adam supposedly led a happy enough life until they got, for lack of a better word "horny". When they went to go do the 'deed' Adam had been upset that Lilith wouldn't assume the position, one on top of the other, she wanted to lay side-by- side or her be on top. Adam had refused her and tried to force himself upon her. Lilith called out to a magical god, rose into the air, and flew away to find more likeable sex mates. She had riotous erotic adventures with fallen angels, and together they spawned a huge family of demons called the lilim, creatures virtually identical to the succubi of Christian demonology. In Muslim lore, however, Lilith indulged in her sexual wants with Satan, and together they spawned the djinn or genies.  
  
My own legend: Lilith had a son with Satan, the son had fallen in love with a human girl, but the girl didn't want him because of who he was. He was furious. So he raped her and left her alone beaten and bruised with a child. When the child was born it had a darkness to it that was unknown to the girl and from that day on the girl knew, that the child would be half evil and half good. Sharing the darkness and the light. Lilith found out what her son did and that's when Satan predicted that one of Lilith's granddaughters would be more beautiful than she. Lilith was furious, she killed her son for what he did and put a curse on the child that would be more beautiful than her. She cursed her with love.   
  
Maeve: Which, by the way, is alive in my story. Her name means "she who intoxicates", a goddess of war. The sight of Medb blinds enemies, and she runs faster than the fastest horse, goddess of Connacht and Leinster. As the queen of Connacht, her husband was Ailill, and the two had their royal seat at Ruath Cruachan in Co. Roscommon, near the famous Cave of Cruachu, which was believed to be an entrance to the other world. She was also known as Medb Lethderg, queen of Leinster, in which case she embodied the sovereignty of Leinster in the same manner as her counterpart in Connacht. Medb of Connacht figures more prominently in Irish literature, being one of the protagonists in the, The Cattle Raid of Cooley. In this tale she led an army against Ulster to capture the famed Brown Bull of Cuailgne. Medb's appearance in battle was said to have caused the Ulstermen to lose two thirds of their valor, a power that indicates that Medb functioned as an Irish war goddess. In this case however, the troubles of the Ulstermen had their origin in the curse laid upon them by Macha, which caused their warriors to experience the pains childbirth at the hour of their greatest peril. Only Cu Chulainn was immune from this curse, and he single-handedly delayed the army of Connacht until the Ulstermen regained their strength. The Ulstermen then were able to repulse the army of Connacht. However, the invaders had already obtained the Brown Bull, and took it back with them to Connacht.  
  
The Claddagh: The Hand Signifies Friendship, the Crown Loyalty, And the Heart Love. The tradition of the Claddagh Symbol dates back to the 16th Century when Richard Joyce, a native of Galway was captured by Algerian Corsairs while on his way to the West Indies. He was sold as a slave to a wealthy Moorish Goldsmith who trained him in the craft. His master took a great liking to him and offered him his freedom, which Richard happily accepted. He returned to his native country and settled down in the ancient village of Claddagh, just outside Galway city, where he designed and made the first Claddagh ring. It soon became very popular with local people as a Betrothal or Wedding Symbol. Today, because of this tradition, the Claddagh continues to grow in popularity and is used internationally as a sign of great friendship and love.  
  
Lana means: Attractive, peaceful   
  
Rhodes {Lana's last name} means: Field of Roses  
  
Giolla means: Was believed to be either Gods servant or Jesus servant.  
  
Zytka {Giolla's last name} means: Rose Flower 


	2. Chapter one:

"Building's burn, People die,  
  
But real love  
  
Lasts forever," The Crow.  
  
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
She came into the auto shop, searching for; he didn't know, disguised in Gucci sunglasses, a thigh length black trench coat, blue jeans that had seen better days, and a pair of black leather mudd buckle strapped doc martin style shoes. Her long flowing light brown hair was tucked behind her ears in an innocently childish way; her eyes he couldn't make out because of the sunglasses, but he guessed they were a soft chocolate brown that'd match her eyebrows. Her lips were full, red, looking like they'd be ready to pout to make men bend to their wills, her nose was straight and perfect, and her cheek bones added just the right flare to make her drop dead gorgeous. She was breathtaking, forgetting the fact that he couldn't see her eyes and ignoring the slight recognition of déjà vu, it was like he knew her.  
  
Taking a deep breath Nick finally spoke. "May I help you?"  
  
The beautiful young women looked up. Considering that Nick had only gotten a side glance of her and had been pretty much guessing her features just by her right cheek, he commented himself on doing a most fabulous job, only if he could see her eyes now.  
  
She smiled generously. "No thanks!"  
  
She then went back to looking at the gas caps. She was in the '97 section where there was an assortment of different colored caps to choose from. Some had different styles, techniques, or easier openings when beginning to pump gas. She leaned forward, her straight brown hair swinging forward, and grabbed a black gas cap.  
  
"A, you know, that one is really hard to open. When you turn that one it will click back and take you a couple minutes to figure out why it did that and then most likely in a certain situation you would proceed to do it again." Nick continued politely.  
  
She had a fake almost amused smile when pulled her glasses just slightly off her nose and glanced at him. Her eyes were challenging. "If I'm not mistaken you just, politely if anything, insulted me."  
  
She slipped them back, shielding her heart stopping eyes. Nick was still recovering from his breath being taken away. Her eyes, oh her eyes were magnificent. Green with a slight yellow tint that made her them look exotic, mysterious, and passionate rolled into one. They made her look innocent and evil. Nick was sure that if you painted a black cross on her forehead she would look like an angel and a demon at the same time.  
  
A group of people were starring and pointing at Nick. "He's with that weird club. I dated one of them. That Faye girl, the one that looks like a demon. Anyway it could've worked out if all that weird shit didn't happen. The sex was great though. One day she took me to meet all her friends and Nick, him, did something weird. I told Faye that I couldn't deal with it anymore and then she did something to me. Why can't they just be normal like me?" He grunted disrespectfully.  
  
Nick smiled hard, even though he had dealt with the criticism his whole life he never got use to it, ignoring the group of people and then trying to get out of his rude insult, which he hadn't realized he had said until she pointed it out. "Well it was polite."  
  
She took her glasses off this time and stared at him. Nick had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life, making the situation a little more uncomfortable he realized, since a Charter bus had driven by with her face plastered to the side, exactly who she was. Lana Rhodes.  
  
The group of people gasped as they saw the bus go by as well. "It's Lana Rhodes."  
  
"You know if you'd have said that to any other women they'd have bashed you on the head," She told Nick.  
  
He shrugged boyishly trying to make light of the situation. If he hadn't have been working he would have most likely ignored her, but this was his job, to help, it paid enough and it was getting him through college.  
  
Just then the leader of the group that had made snide comments about Nick and his friends walked up to Lana. "May I have your autograph?"  
  
Lana looked a little disoriented when he asked, but quickly recovered and gave a slight approval. She slipped the tip of her glasses into her mouth and reached for the ugly pad of paper.  
  
"A, I don't have pen," The guy spoke uneasily looking at Nick.  
  
Lana looked over at Nick as well. "I have one."  
  
Nick slipped his hand into his jean pocket and produced a pen slightly glaring at Faye's ex-boyfriend.  
  
"What's your name?" Lana asked gently as she smiled at Nick for the pen.  
  
"Um, Josh," he stuttered.  
  
She looked up. "Josh."  
  
She began to write; with every ending word her wrist would slightly jerk, making it knowable that she was ending that word. As she came to a stop, Nick noticed something flicker in her eyes, a sad twinge.  
  
"Josh, normal people, like you, are the ones who don't know," She read to him.  
  
He laughed a little. "What does mean?"  
  
Josh looked at Lana questioningly. Lana smiled slyly. "Figure it out."  
  
He looked at her. "A, okay, thanks!"  
  
Josh walked away with the thought intent in his mind.  
  
Nick shook his head. "Here I am insulting you and there you are sticking up for me."  
  
She snorted. "I think I'll take this gas cap."  
  
It was the cap that Nick had informed not to get because it was hard to open. He couldn't believe it. "Oh well, I guess it isn't that hard to open." He sighed and ran his free hand through his slightly disheveled hair.  
  
She laughed. Her laugh was gentle and husky, smooth and flowing.  
  
"But just incase you change your mind I'll through in my suggestion for free." He told her as he slipped another gas cap in the bag that had the auto shop logo. It said 'if you aren't happy we aren't'.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled, took the bag and started walking out.  
  
"Bye."  
  
After she left his boss walked in. "You are not going to believe who was just in!" Nick spoke to him.  
  
He looked around. "Was it someone famous? That would be great if it was someone famous. We could be publicizing from it."  
  
He looked back at the glass door, shook his head and grinned. 


	3. Chapter two:

Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
~Two Day's Later  
  
  
  
"Nick, we need more ice!" Yelled his cousin Deborah.  
  
"I just went to go get more ice an hour ago!" he complained.  
  
Deb sighed heavily, she'd changed a lot since graduating from New Salem High School, she was more; well he wasn't sure, but after facing Black John everyone had changed.  
  
"Well, we are having a party! For Mel's birthday! And you were the only one to volunteer the first time so; I figured you could do it for the second time, which you did, and third time as well."  
  
Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"  
  
Deb added, "Get me a Frappuccino too!"  
  
"Yes your majesty!" Nick bowed.  
  
Deb smiled. "Keep it that way."  
  
Nick snorted and left the house getting into his car. It was his car that he had been fixing up ever since high school. It was his baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was cold. She knew she shouldn't have been in her jungle green bikini t- shirt that had black tiger strips in a horizontal pattern with an exact wrap-around skirt covering her bikini bottoms. She had put her hair in two messy braided pigtails that were lying on each side of her shoulders. Her best friend and agent Giolla Zytka warned her not to go out on the beach in it, but Lana had insisted that everything would be all right.  
  
"I need to leave before I freeze my ass off," she whispered to herself.  
  
She started walking down the beach and descended on to Crowhaven Road, the short she had taken to get to the beach. Just as she was passing the fourth house on the block her black-shelled flip-flop slipped off. She bent down and fixed it, then snapped back up with her head down on the sidewalk, but before she could really get her pace up she rammed into someone.  
  
All of the sudden she felt ice slipping down her chest and all over her front. She screamed. "Ahh god that's so cold! God!"  
  
She started jumping up and down.  
  
"Holy shit! I am so sorry!" Nick said and reached out with a napkin; brushing at her chest.  
  
She smacked his hand away. "Get off!"  
  
He looked up, shock over coming his face. "Look, I'm really sorry. Why don't you stop by my friend's house? Um, she could maybe lend you a t- shirt, and some warmer clothes? A, why are you wearing THAT in November?"  
  
Sighing heavily Lana spoke. "Oh, don't badger me! Okay, well just how far away is it, in feet?"  
  
"Um right up the side walk!" He smiled at her flustered look.  
  
She eyed him warily. "Alright, but no funny business!"  
  
"Funny business? Maybe you should be more specific?" he said stiffly.  
  
"Well you only tried to grab my, um." she flustered out, gesturing to her chest.  
  
Nick, realizing that the 'funny business' wasn't his weirdness to other people; he was a witch, but Lana didn't know that. He threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Instead of 'funny' I'd rather it be xes business," His smile was teasing and menacing at the same time.  
  
"Xes?" She asked confused.  
  
Casually, he hoped it was casually; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's sex spelled backwards."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Well, you just get right down and dirty don't you?"  
  
"Ah, you know too much all ready. Afraid I'll have to kill you!" he pinched her side.  
  
No one had ever treated her this way. She had just met this fellow yesterday and the only reason why she knew his name was because of that Josh character.  
  
Before she knew it she was saying the least expected thing she had ever heard slip out of her lips. "Oh, please do be gentle! Mine as well make it the whole package." She whispered.  
  
"What was that?" he asked as he looked down at her.  
  
She turned her head slightly; something Giolla had told her made a man's hormone's run haywire, and smiled her shy sweet smile. Before she had cast her eyes down she saw Nick swallow.  
  
Secretly smiling to herself she spoke. "Thank you for spilling the ice cold drink on me!"  
  
He looked at the crown of her head in shock.  
  
"Well, now I can get warm with my clothes that I have in my bag. I mean they don't have any changing rooms on the beach; it's probably good that I have my own clothes, so that way I won't have to borrow your friends. Cause I mean even though it's cold."  
  
He looked at her oddly. "You're babbling, Miss Rhodes."  
  
She jerked her head up. "You know who I am? A-a," Recovering she spoke again. "Of course you know me."  
  
"Only because one of my cousin's best friend is you most loyal fan!" He imitated her.  
  
They walked in the house and were met by a group of people. 


	4. Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:  
  
"Ah, this is Lana Rhodes everybody." Nick informed what he hadn't needed  
  
too.  
  
"L-Lana Rho." Laurel stuttered in shock.  
  
"Um, yeah. Lana that's Laurel, Melanie, Doug, Chris, Sean, Adam, Cassie,  
  
Faye, Deborah, and where's Suzan?"  
  
Just as Nick said this a red head walked in. She looked up and words popped  
  
out of her mouth. "Holy fuck!" she half screamed half whispered.  
  
Lana smiled nervously as she saw the girl called Cassie speak up. "Suzan!"  
  
Suzan's eyes bugged out even more. "Lana Rhodes. Ohmygod. You are my idol!"  
  
"Gee, thanks!"  
  
"Ever since you did your first movie, Night Dreams, oh god you are an  
  
amazing actress! Who does your make-up?"  
  
"I don' t put make-up on, not even in my movies." She told her.  
  
Suzan's eyes widened. "You mean that's all natural?"  
  
"Well, beside the thousands of dollars I spent on plastic surgery!" she  
  
joked.  
  
Silence. Everyone stared at her.  
  
Lana spoke again, informing her intent, "I was kidding!"  
  
Suzan laughed. "That was good. So what are you doing here?"  
  
Lana answered her question, shivering in her ice filled bathing suit top.  
  
"I'm shooting a new movie here. Based on the Salem Witch Trials."  
  
The last three words seemed to catch everyone's attention. "Oh really?  
  
What's it called?" Asked Cassie the same time Faye asked, "Are you playing  
  
one of the accused?"  
  
She smiled at them. "It's called 'Witch Craze' and it's about a young girl  
  
and her feelings of the things she learns and about the situation of what  
  
was going on. There's one part that's my absolute favorite, she witnesses a  
  
hanging, and she learns a lot of stuff, like what the tools were that the  
  
accused were tortured with and how they were killed. I play the young girl.  
  
Ellie Mathers."  
  
"Well I'll be the first in line to buy tickets when that comes out!" Suzan  
  
smiled.  
  
It had shocked Nick that Suzan would be like a normal crazed fan. Suzan  
  
would usually be focusing on boys, make-up, and shoes. Everyone's changed.  
  
~Especially me! ~ Nick thought to himself.  
  
Ever since he had fallen in love with Cassie. He knew Cassie and Adam were  
  
soul mates, or some how going to end up together, but you can't control your  
  
feelings. It took him a while to get over Cassie; it took him a year to  
  
finally pass it. There would always be something in him for Cassie Blake  
  
though; she was his first real love.  
  
"Look at you, poor dear." Diana was the first to notice that Lana's lips  
  
were turning blue from the coldness.  
  
"Um, if you could show bathroom is?" Lana asked softly.  
  
"I'll show you!" Suzan half yelled.  
  
~  
  
"Ohmygod!" Suzan moaned coming back from showing Lana to the bathroom. "I  
  
kept talking as she started taking her clothes off."  
  
"Suzan, get a hold of yourself!" Nick grunted at her.  
  
"Okay, no Nick, have you ever seen her movies? She's like a freaken goddess  
  
of the acting business!"  
  
Faye shook her head. "Yeah, she's pretty good!"  
  
Suzan jerked head in an exasperated agreement. "Pretty good? Amazing!  
  
Phenomenal! Unbelievable!"  
  
"We get the picture Suz!" Deb shook her head in disgust. "She is amazing!"  
  
"Laurel, can you go and put the ice in the freezer?" came Melanie's great  
  
aunt Constance. "Now what in the devil is wrong with you girl?"  
  
Everyone looked at Laurel to see her still in shock. "Lana Rhodes, the  
  
famous actress, is in our bathroom." Melanie informed her.  
  
"Oh, she's a pretty girl! That love story she did, Rising Tides, oh brings  
  
tears to my eyes still. She's brilliant!"  
  
Doug snorted. "Pretty girl? More like a sex goddess."  
  
Melanie glared at him, then looked at her aunt in shock. "You know her?"  
  
"Oh Melanie, just because I'm an old hag doesn't mean I don't watch romance  
  
movies! I still can't understand how she managed to keep a straight face  
  
when she was kissing handsome man. What was his name again?"  
  
Suzan spoke up. "Julian McMahon."  
  
"The guy from 'Charmed' the one that plays Cole? Oh, I'll have to see that  
  
one! He's hot!" Cassie declared.  
  
Adam looked at her. Cassie shrugged. Diana giggled and Nick smiled.  
  
"Well, thank you for letting me use your bathroom." Lana came out looking  
  
refreshed.  
  
Her blue lips had turned back to their normal lush redness and her outfit  
  
consisted of a gray gap sweater and black jeans, with her flip-flops. She  
  
had taken her hair out of her braids so that the crimp ness of it fell over  
  
her olive slightly tan colored skin. Every time Nick had seen her, his  
  
breath was taken away. Well, a little more then breathtaking when she had  
  
been practically naked in that bathing suit. Whoa, Nick had thought he'd die  
  
an early age! 


	5. Chapter four:

Note: All right guys, I've been informed that I have also used some quotes from the movie Notting Hill besides the fact that half of my idea came from the movie. People got kind of ticked about that because I hadn't mentioned using them in the spoilers or disclaimers, which I have added now by the way. I didn't know that I had used quotes; I was pretty much dead set on it that I absolutely hadn't when I found that people were complaining about, that I had just used the love, meeting etc.idea of Notting Hill. Anyhow what I did was re-read over the story a couple of times and I still couldn't find a quote from the movie, so then I got into my car drove to the video store, it was in thank goodness, and re-rented it again. After I watched the movie for a second time I realized that I had written some things that were similar to the movie's dialogue. I'm sorry that I hadn't realized it! When Red had e-mailed me telling me about my story being talked about in some forums, I was like 'what forums?' I had no idea what forums Red was talking about so I looked for them, found them, read them, and I'm sorry Mephistopheles and mysteriousmrme that you feel my story was a rip off. You guys probably shouldn't read my other stories, considering I kind of ripped off L.J. Smith as well! Again sorry~ Sage  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Witch Craze: Nick's Story  
  
Author: Sage  
  
Rating: R-15+ or more  
  
Warning: Sex talk/no real NC-17 though  
  
Spoilers: The European Witch-Craze of the Sixteenth and Seventeenth Centuries and the materials that the accused were tortured with. The Secret Circle with the main idea of the story following the plot of Notting Hill. Also I've used a few similar quotes in the story that belong to the movie Notting Hill. So basically it's like Notting Hill, except with the witch thing!  
  
Disclaimers: The Secret Circle Characters belong to L.J. Smith! Lilith the demoness and seductress belong to herself. Maeve the goddess of war belongs to herself. My characters are Lana Rhodes and Giolla Zytka. Animals include: An all black kitten named Sabbath (Sabby for short) and a white wolf/dog named Sabre. The European Witch-Craze of the Sixteenth and Seventeenth Centuries and the materials that the accused were tortured with. The Secret Circle with the main idea of the story following the plot of Notting Hill. Also I've used a few similar quotes in the story that belong to the movie Notting Hill. So basically it's like Notting Hill, except with the witch thing!  
  
Summary: Lana Rhodes is famous to everyone in the world, but to herself she's just a girl wanting a boy to love her, waiting for that boy, that one kind of love, where when you meet you can hear a bat swinging and the crack as the ball makes contact, the people scream, and fire works explode in the background, the kind of love where that ball flies over the baseball field, past the deafening screams of the fans, just missing the rain, beyond the moon, and lands among the stars, in pure ecstasy. She's excited about shooting her new film in New Salem, Massachusetts and she has a right to be. But what Lana doesn't know is that she's cursed. She was cursed by her great-great-great grandmother Lilith who had been overtaken by jealousy when she had found out that one of her great granddaughters would possess far more beauty than she ever had. Lana is cursed with love. Not that bad of a curse right? Or is it?  
  
Category: Way sappy romance, little horror, but only from the movie that Lana is shooting.  
  
Warning: A little gore towards the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye!" Everyone chorused.  
  
She turned, flipping her hair over her shoulders, smiled then walked out, with Nick behind her. When they got outside and the door shut they heard loud screams fill out behind the door.  
  
Lana looked back at the door. "Thank you Nick."  
  
"You know me? he questioned with a grin.  
  
She glanced down embarrassed. "Well I can't be acquainted with a gorgeous guy and not know his name!"  
  
Nick was startled. "You think I'm gorgeous?"  
  
"Are you serious? Well, I got to go. Nice meeting you Nick, um what is your last name?"  
  
"I'll give you my last name, if you agree to my terms." He looked at her.  
  
She lifted her chin up and glancing at him suspiciously. "What are they?"  
  
He grinned. "You go out with me tomorrow night!"  
  
She lifted her eyebrow up. "That's okay, I don't want to know your last name that bad! Bye!"  
  
"Ah! Straight through the heart, there went my ego!" He said grasped at his heart as he stumbled and pretended to be heartbroken.  
  
She ran her tongue over her teeth. "Okay look, give me your hand." She demanded.  
  
He extended his hand as she pulled a pen out of nowhere and wrote numbers on his palm. She pulled her hands away and placed the pen back into its place. The back of his hand burned from her touch.  
  
"Here's my number call me, and I'll let you know if I want to know your name bad enough."  
  
He jerked his chin up in a nod. "Bye!"  
  
He watched her walk down the sidewalk.  
  
~Now that woman knows how to walk~ He thought as he admired the gentle elegantly sway of her hips.  
  
"It sure is a good thing that you'll be here for awhile!" he whispered hoping the whole movie was being shot in New Salem.  
  
As she turned the corner Nick began to walk inside. He saw Deb looking in the window, peeking.  
  
"So?" she probed.  
  
He made a ticking nose. "What? I got her number! No big deal."  
  
"No big deal?" Deb looked on in shock at her cousin paused, thought and then spoke again. "Why in the hell did she give YOU her number?"  
  
Nick shrugged casually. "She wasn't immune to my charms!"  
  
"What charms?" Deb snorted then thoughtfully looked down . "You've changed a lot since, well you know."  
  
"Since we fought Black John, I know!"  
  
Deb shook her head. "No, since you fell out of love with Cassie."  
  
"I fell out of love with her, but I still love her. How has that changed me?" He asked.  
  
"You use to be so cold, so out of it, emotionless. When you guys dated for a while, you were happy, you had emotions. When she you know started going with Adam, I expected you to go back to your old self, but you didn't. I'll admit you were a little broody, but you were still warm. Loving her, Nick, it melted the ice that had frozen over you. You've changed for the better. Though I'm not one much to talk, I changed too. Ever since Cassie came she's changed all of our lives. You the most though, not that I didn't like the way it was before, but change is good sometimes."  
  
Smiling evilly Nick spoke. "Yeah, you've changed, you're not as bitchy!"  
  
Deb snarled. "You better watch it asshole! Here I am giving you a compliment and you call me bitchy?"  
  
"Not as bitchy. It WAS a compliment! You know though, I think the only person who hasn't changed is Faye."  
  
Deb bent her head down, examining her nails. "You're wrong. She's changed probably more than you. You could just look at her and see she isn't as dark as she was. Her aura had always been dark, black, it's lightened." Deb laughed at her self as she thought before she spoke. "To a brown!"  
  
Nick shook his head as he watched his cousin go back to the party. He'd been thinking about all of them. How they'd changed. Now though, he was thinking about when he should call Lana. Nick walked and went to join the others as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is so cute!" Lana exclaimed dreamily. "Ohmygod Giolla!" She squealed.  
  
"You sound like a child Lana!" Giolla rolled her puppy dog brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, I'm only eighteen years old! I have a right to act like a child. I can't wait to turn twenty-one. I won't get drunk, but I'll be legal!" She giggled. "Now, back the gorgeous American god!"  
  
"He spilled Cappuccino on you!" Giolla shook her head in awe at her best friend. "And you, what, fall in love with him?"  
  
"I did not fall in love with him. I'm merely smitten! And it wasn't Cappuccino it was Frappuccino! Cappuccino is hot, Frappuccino is ice cold, and it has crushed ice in it. It's so good!"  
  
Giolla sighed becoming impatient. "What about the god?"  
  
"Oh yeah, now your interested! Okay his name is Nick!"  
  
"Last name?"  
  
Lana heaved. "Shut-up! I don't know it, but if you let me explain it you'll understand why!  
  
Lana began to explain. Every once in a while Giolla would grunt, laugh, sigh, and hiccup from the laughter.  
  
"So he's going to call you? You better hope he isn't some ax murderer!" Giolla warned.  
  
"He isn't! I know it! All though, I think he might be into Wicca!"  
  
Giolla's eyes bulged out. "A gorgeous man who worships nature. Ohmygod Lana you hit the jackpot! Although, after he's done with you he might start a new religion."  
  
Lana lifted her eyebrows. "Done with me how?"  
  
Giolla waved her head around. "You're going to fuck him aren't you?"  
  
Blushing from Giolla's forcefulness. "WHAT? I just met him!"  
  
"Oh please, well wait. I guess you would say that, you're virgin."  
  
Lana snorted. "I am n."  
  
"You're virgin honey! There's nothing to be ashamed of! God I wish I were still a virgin, that wide-eyed innocence of the opposite sex, well, in some cases the same sex. If only I hadn't gone to that nude beach in."  
  
"Giolla, I don't need to be informed about your skanky sexcapades! And so what if I'm a virgin?" Lana challenged. "At least I'm not a slut like you!"  
  
"Oh, oh! Ouch! But see you're a dumb bitch so we're even." Giolla pretended to be hurt then laughed with come back.  
  
"I'm a dumb bitch?" Lana rolled her eyes. "I'm a dumb bitch?" she repeated.  
  
Giolla shook her head pleased that she had managed to rile up her best friend, she glanced to the door as she weighed her of escaping.  
  
"Don't even think about!" Lana told her as she realized what she was about to do.  
  
"I'm thinking! I'm doing!" Giolla jolted up and bolted for the door.  
  
Lana, being physically fit from all the meetings at the gym, with her private trainer, that she had to go to on her agents orders, beat her to the door with an Evian spray can in hand. She twisted the cap off.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Giolla glared playfully.  
  
Lana gave her a challenging look. "Oh wouldn't I?"  
  
She poured the water all over Giolla's head. Giolla screamed, ran to the bathroom sink filled a glass of water and ran after a hollering Lana.  
  
"No Giolla come on! I have to shoot scene 56 soon! I can't be all wet!" Lana wined playfully.  
  
Giolla stopped. "I don't think so. You have a day off! Steven cancelled remember. So know, you're at the mercy of moi!"  
  
Giolla launched towards a squealing Lana and splashed the water all over her face.  
  
"Ewe! You're face is melting!" Giolla laughed then teasingly sucked in a breath. "Could it be that the beautiful goddess Lana Rhodes herself is wearing make-up?"  
  
Lana looked down as shame for the reason behind wearing the make-up overwhelmed her. "Its just base!"  
  
Giolla gave her a questioning look that was obviously full of concern. "Just base huh? You're having those nightmares again aren't you? What happened to those dream suppressant pills you're aunt subscribed you?"  
  
Lana's aunt was the best doctor Giolla had ever met.  
  
"Well I lost them!" Lana informed helplessly.  
  
"Again? Well we'll just get you more!"  
  
Lana sighed. "What's the use? They don't work anyway. I've already lost eight bottles. Aunt Lauren probably thinks I'm addicted to them! Which I've only gotten one pill out of each bottle!"  
  
Giolla looked down. "What was it this time?"  
  
"The Gresilons." Lana informed.  
  
Giolla shuddered in disgust. "You're fingertips?"  
  
Lana nodded affirming Giolla's question. "It was worse this time though. The woman was laughing at me. Saying I could never hold anything more well than she. I didn't understand. She said that I was a worthless witch. Then all I remember were my fingertips and toes being crushed and shards of pain shooting through my arms, legs and body like lightening. God Giolla I could here the snapping of my fingernails and the tip of my bones being crushed. Do you know what they looked like when she pulled them out?"  
  
"Please don't tell me!" Giolla held Lana's hand.  
  
"I hate the Gresilons dreams! They're the worst!"  
  
"Really? I thought you hated the ram dreams!"  
  
Lana gave Giolla a confused look. "Oh you mean witch-chair with a seat of spikes. Oh yeah well that and the Bed of Nails. You tell me how you'd like to sit or lay on spikes and being pushed down on top of them so they slice through your body like butter and still be alive to have the door shut with even more spikes! Each dream I remember the pain, it's excruciating! I don't want to talk about it anymore! I'd rather go and get some ice cream! Actually what really sounds good are those Brownie Explosions! You know with the huge brownie, marshmallows, extra hot fudge and a cherry on top. Those are the yummiest!"  
  
Giolla shook her head in disgust. "We were just talking about you being tortured in your dreams! The utensils, the gore, fingertip crushing, spike seated chairs and you want to eat a Brownie Explosion? You think too much with you're stomach, all you care about is eating, all you think about, I swear. Well, at least you aren't a guy all they can think with is there."  
  
Lana slammed her hands over her ears. "Oh, my innocent little ears!"  
  
Lana hollered teasingly as she walked, almost in hysterics, out her bedroom door and then out of the hotel room.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this. Also an early warning, I'm planning on having chapter five be one of Lana's dreams, all of chapter five, so you guys who are reading it know what her dreams a like. I haven't written that chapter yet and I want to make it extremely detailed, so if anyone would like to beta read {JUST CHAPTER FIVE!} than e-mail me and I'll send it out to you when I'm done! Although if no one does volunteers to beta chapter five it'll probably take a little longer than it took to get the already written chapters out as well! 


	6. Changing

Note: I'm changing the rating of this to a PG.I've just written the next couple of parts and can't really see it getting anymore R'ish than the first part with the information. It will still have the gory details especially in the next part I send out. I won't send it out until I get five parts done so don't hold your breath. I also wanted to let everyone know I'm not dead. Hopefully I have the next part out to it on Thanksgiving. Bye! 


End file.
